My U.S. patent Ser. No. 4,955,539, my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 988,946, now abandoned U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,217 to Rosenberg and U.S. patent Ser. No. 5,314,116 to Krauth and Brunnengraber describe method and apparatus for converting low continuous pressurized fluid flow to high intermittent pulsating pressurized flow.
The high pulsating flow ejected from the pulsator is used for operating a sprinkler, a shower head or a group of drippers connected to the outlet from such pulsators.
In pulsating devices as described, a flow control, a dripper, a nozzle or other flow control means are used at the inlet to each such pulsating device for controlling the flow of fluid into each such pulsator at a relatively low controlled rate compared with the high pulsating flow rate ejected through the outlet from each pulsator.
A fluid distribution drip lateral can be connected to the outlet from such a pulsating device for creating a pulsating distribution drip lateral. However, in such pulsating drip lateral a relatively high pressure drop is created along the lateral in response to the high pulsating flow ejected into the lateral during each pulse.
In addition, elevation differences along the lateral may cause some of the fluid to drain from the lateral between each two pulses. As a result, the practical application of such pulsating drip lateral is limited to only relatively short length lateral in which a short drip lateral is connected to the outlet from a single pulsator.